Harry potter? who my name is Harrison luka phantomhive
by Bloom Stella vampire firestar
Summary: harry potter wasn't harry potter what if ciel was a pureblood wizard but he was all so a dragon and human hybrid and was a submissive and was able to get pregnant what if he was never turned demon but was all ready immortal what if sebastian is his mate what if harry is sebastian and ciel's son harrison luka phantomhive what if dumbuldore toke harrison. full summery inside yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_What if harry potter wasn't harry potter what if ciel was a pureblood wizard but he was all so a dragon and human hybrid and was a submissive and was able to get pregnant what if he was never turned demon but was all ready immortal what if sebastian is his mate what if harry is sebastian and ciel's son harrison luka phantomhive what if dumbuldore toke harrison away from his " mother" and father to use him as a weapon adjacent voldmort aka tom riddle who in my story is pureblood wizard and cedric diggory is harrison's mate and one more thing nice tom and cedric does not die in my story cedric is a pureblood wizard but he is also a pureblood vampire witch is a dark magical creature and i hope you guys enjoy._

 _Chapter 1: birth of harrison luka phantomhive and kidnapping of harrison luka phantomhive_

 _A very pregnant 14 year old ciel phantomhive is walking with may-rin in the mansion towards the dining room when all of a sudden ciel feels wetness coming from his legs his blue eyes widen. may-rin my water broke get me to my room and get my healer and also get sebastian ciel said._

 _Very well master ciel i will get your healer and sebastian now come along lets get you to the room but i'm taking you the faster way since i'm a pureblood witch but i'm all so a half human half shadow neko may-rin said and holds on to ciel and shadow travels to ciel's room._

 _Thank you may-rin now take me to my bed and get my healer and sebastian i need to be with my mate ciel said. your very welcome master ciel and i well go get your healer and sebastian and your already on your bed you put you on there while you weren't looking may-rin said. may-rin shadow travels to were sebastian is, may-rin what is it and why are you shadow traveling you only do that when there something important sebastian said._

 _This is important ciel's water broke and he need his mate and since theres a fire place in here along with the floo powder i need to floo the masters healer may-rin my mate's water broke i need to get ceil's room and flood the healer sebastin said walking out of the room and towards ciel's. and i am may-rin said and she throws floo powder into the fire place healer frost gem she says!?._

 _What is it may-rin healer frost gem said. well the masters water broke rose now get your arise in here i can hear master ciel crying in pain now get what you need and come throw the fire place may-rin said._

 _alright i'm coming and i already have what i need now step back may-rin rose said may-rin steps back and rose come throw the fire place. i'll shadow travel us to the masters room may-rin said walking over to the conner shadows and rose holds may-rin's hand and may-rin shadow travels them to the masters room._

 _Hello Mr. phantomhive are you ready to start pushing in a few minutes rose said. yes healer frost gem i am ready to start pushing ciel said holding sebastians hand hard. well you know the drill breath in and breath ou push got it and when i say stop stop ok good rose said when she sees ciel nods. she throws out sebastian and lets may-rin stay cause she know may-rin is actually ciel's adopted sister may-rin just pretends to be a maid to make sure there enemy don't know that ciel phantomhive has a sister who is his blood adopted sister._

 _now ciel breath in and hold i breath out and push rose said ciel does this and they do this over and over until rose see's the crown of the baby's head now do it again rose said and a few minutes later the baby is out and being cleaned by rose. Wow brother you did so well your going to be a great mother may-rin said no longer wearing the maid outfit or maid mask any more._

 _i know i did little sister and are mother and father would be so proud to be grandparents ciel said yea i know they would have and you do know that your son is half dragon, half human and half shadow raven demon? may-rin said._

 _yes i do but he is a pureblood wizard as well may-rin ciel said may-rin doesn't say anything all she does is smile and rose hands the baby to ciel and walks over to the door and opens and says you can come in now sebastian. and in comes sebastian . he walks over to a tried ciel and he kisses his forehead._

 _he is beautiful ciel he has your eyes and are hair color mixed together to look like a midnight blue black color sebastian said smiling happily. yes thats true which is why i'm going to name him harrison luka phantomhive ciel said and he will be strong and he will serve no one and he will inherit the elemental powers of the phantomhive family and he is the heir of all four founders and he will show every one the true power and wisdom of the most ancient and noble and royal house of phantomhive._

 _yes hey will brother and you have given him a very strong name may-rin said smirking._

 _of course my son will not have a weak name he is a phantomhive and if he is to go to hogwarts he is to be sorted into slytherin or ravenclaw or hufflepuff and were also descents of the gaunt family and potter family and peverell family ciel said smirking with pried and then they hear a pop and they see a cloaked figer with Hood take takes baby harrison forcefully from ciel's hands._

 _Give me my son back you scum ciel said with angry in his voice. no he doesn't derive to be with you he will be of help to me and my plans you will never see your son again dumbledore said laughing evilly and then his gone along with baby harrison. No no my baby he toke are baby ciel said his eyes starting to glow a dark icy blue color showing his dragon side. don't worry ciel we will find are son and your cousin james and his wife with help us and i have a feeling that dumbledore is behind this james will wright us if dumbledore does indeed show up at potter mansion sebastian said his eyes glowing pinkish with cat slits ._

 _\- With james and lily potter -_

 _Lily is in the living room reading a book called the ways to learn and do earth magic that is until she see's the shadows moving a little bit and she see's may-rin james cousin come through the shadows. May-rin what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be with your brother waiting for your nephew to be born lily said. yea thats why i'm here harrison has already been born but someone toke harrison and sebastian has a feeling that dumbledore is behind this and he thinks dumbledore will show up here and tell you a lie about taking him in ciel and sebastian want you to take him in and when he grows up and starts going to hogwarts and all that tell him about why you rised him and why he can't trues dumbledore may-rin said. James comes in having heard everything may-rin told lily well take him in and if dumbledore kills us will write a letter to harrison saying that we aren't his parents and that dumbledore toke him from his birth parents and you told us to take you in and ciel doesn't know your here right may-rin james said._

 _right and harrison luka phantomhive was born July 30 1867 may-rin said and i have to go take good care of him and go into hiding as soon as dumbledore gets here and ciel named sirius black, severus snape and lucius malfoy as godfathers and rose frost gem, lexi anna lovegood nee rose fire and Lillian Alexis potter nee van der blet evens as godmothers. ( a/n lily is a pureblood witch in this story now back to the story )_

 _He named me as godmother wow he must really trues me huh lily said smiling. yup he trues you very much and plus he likes you very much to be godmother may-rin said and then she shadow travels. Wow lily my cousin ciel must have known you would be a good choose as godmother along with his healer and friend rose james said._

 _mmhm and i like being harrison's godmother lily said and then she hears a pop and turns to see dumbledore with her godson in his arms and she can see that her godson has a mix of his father and "mother" hair color which makes it look like midnight blue black and she can see that harrison has ceil's blue eyes. hello dumbledore james said coldly glaring daggers at dumbledore. And dumbledore ignores the glare and just when he was about to till his lie lily decides to speck up._

 _we'll take him in dumbledore lily said icily and out right glaring at dumbledore. dumbledore hands harrison non to gentle to lily and leaves without a word and once his gone lily checks harrison for blocks and bounds and blocks on his magic and powers and the soulmate block and once she gets the results she is pissed off at what she sees and her being a master unblocking at magic bounds and powers bounds and soulmate blocks she unblocks everything dumbledore put on harrison and she evens take off the tracking charm. there done james you magical packed everything? lily asked._

 _yea i did now lets go james said and the teleport to godrics hollow and lily follows her husband wis harrison in her arms and sirius is at potter cottage waiting for them with lucius and severus. well there you guys are we've been wait four an hour sirius said and look its are cute godson sev and luc._

 _Yea we know lucius said who's going to be secret keeper lucius said. i will severus said. once they do the spell they go inside before they make sure no one saw and they close the door what they didn't know is that there friend peter was about to betray them to dumbledore the next day._

 _until next time:)_

 **Bloom: i hope you guys enjoyed i finches this today and started this today so yea the next chapter will be up tomorrow or soon now lucius do the disclaimer. Or i'll hit you with this pan she said laughing evilly.**

 **Lucius: bloom does not own black butler or harry potter and she does not own the charters but she does own the idea's you have not seen in black butler and harry potter and she also owns the oc's.**

 **Bloom: thanks lucius heres a cookie gives him the cookie.**

 **Lucius: grabs the cookie and runs away with it kicking anyones ass who trys to steel the cookie.**

 **Bloom: shacks her head while laughing hahaha well bye guys until next time :) :) :) :) '...' "..." :D :D :D :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloom: hi guys and welcome back today we have a guest joining us who you will see later on in the story now everyone welcome the ice prince sesshomaru from inuyasha.**

 **Sesshomaru: hello punny human and this sesshomaru is honored to be here even if you are human. he said smirking ;)**

 **Bloom: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME DID I HEAR YOU CALL ME A GOOD FOR NOTHING HUMAN I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'M A PUREBLOOD VAMPIRE/ FOX KIT SUNE HYBRID ( a/n not in real life in real life i'm full human) and i'm so going to hit you with my mettle bat.**

 **Shesshomaru: i thought you were human you smell human but ohh i see now you glamer you scent with a human scent we are going to get along just fine. grinning**

 **Bloom: yup now do the disclaimer before i do go with my promise of hitting you with my mettle bat. Or i go and get inuyasha and have him hit you on the head with his sword. - at this shesshomaru is sweating -**

 **Shesshomaru: bloom does not own black butler and harry potter and inuyasha and yu-go-oh yes more charters from other anime's and movies and books will be in here in this crossover very soon and bloom will be wiling to put you or your oc in here pm her if would like to be in her story or one of your oc's put the name of your charter your last of said charter and your powers and what you are it be a hybrid a pureblood or any thing you want and she does not own the charters but she does own the oc's.**

 **Bloom: oh and one more thing the age of your charter and who there soulmate is going to be and now onto the story.**

 _Chapter 2: betrayed by peter and the supposed death of the potters_

 _Dumbledore is in his office at hogwarts working and making plans for the phantomhive brat and said brat is going to be his prefect little weapon. he -sighs- hmm the brat will never know of his true heritage and i will get all of the money and fame from the potter boy and hailed a hero i will make the boy the next dark lord just like i did with tom so no one will know that i'm the real dark lord and that i have killed before and stolen magic from halfbloods and mud bloods. Then his broken from his evil thoughts by a nock on the door, come in who ever is outside the door dumbledore said and in comes peter his must faithful follower._

 _yes peter what is do you have a report on the potters dumbledore said_

 _Yes i do dumbledore the potters went in to hiding as soon as you left the phantomhive brat with them it seems that they know what your planing and the voldemort is not the real dark lord they do not trust you Mr. dumbledore sir peter said done with his report and dumbledore yell. WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WENT INTO HIDEING AS SOON AS I LEFT THE POWERFUL STUPID DAMN BRAT WITH THEM dumbledore said angry._

 _And the interesting thing is that i saw sirius black, lucius malfoy and severus snape it seems that lily and james potter are friends with all three men and it all so seems that james potter is the cousin of on ciel riku phantomhive the mother of the brat you toke from him peter said with a sneer on his face as if his dissociated with what his saying._

 _So it seems i was right the potter family is a family of light and dark witch's and wizard's and there well know to be ward brakers and animal speakers and elemental mages and shadow mages and they all so have they ability to shift into any animal and use there powers and speed of said animal in both human form and animal form and i also heard romers of the potter's also have seer blood in there vines and magical creature in there blood and there also masters at making there own spells dumbledore said_

 _yes and the phantomhive are the same except like if one of there family members are born light the light half would need a darker half or else the light half wouldn't be able to protect it self because the light half wouldn't to be able to fully call out there shadow magic with out the help of there darker half and for the darker half they could have a lighter half if they so wish all they would have to do is to push half of there soul into the lighter half who doesn't have a darker half same with the van der blet evens family peter said out of breath._

 _So i'm guessing that the lighter half is the soulmate of the darker half crotect when dumbledore see's peter nod he continues and i'm thinking james is the darker half and lily the lighter half and the darker half's are very protective of there lights right once again peter nods confused and dumbledore continues and when i toke harrison i felt and sinced the he was pure and light but i also felt the darker half's soul close to his meaning he already has a dark half of his soul meaning whoever is harrison's soulmate was born dark dumbledore said smirking with a glint in his eyes. Peter's eyes widen already knowing what dumbledore is going to do and smirks as well and then laughs evilly_

 _your going to keep the brat from finding his true mate or mates prefect i like how you think are you still going to make him the next dark lord peter said. Yes i am going to keep him from finding his mate and yes i still going to make him the next dark lord even do his a light dumbledore said_

 _what about the potters what do we do about james and lily there close to figuring out that your the real dark lord we should kill them and the brat and then the prophecy adjacent you will no longer be in play and the brat who is the child of the prophecy will be dead before he can even defeat you peter said grinning like mad._

 _What a prefect plan peter i alway knew you were good with making plans tonight the potters and the child of the prophecy will die and no one can stop us dumbledore said peter and dumbledore start laughing evilly not knowing that severus overheard all what they were talking about and he silently teleports to godrics hollow and once he arrives at godrics hollow walks to potter cottage and nocks on the door and lily opens the door and she is surprised to see severus._

 _Come in severus lucius and sirius are here playing with harry that the fake name he will be going by so non of ciel's enemy's know that ciel already had his son lily said. After severus came in and while she closed the door. lily are sirius and lucius in the living room severus said. Yes they are and james is in there with them why severus whats going on lily said confused severus does say anything all hey does is walk into the living room with lily following._

 _Ok everyone listen up i am going to tell you why i am here early and why i am not at hogwarts and hello tom nice to see you i guess you already meet your cousin ciel's son harrison luka phantomhive or as of right now known as harry james potter and i am only going to say this once severus said after severus finches expelling what he overheard lily and the other's are shocked and angry at dumbledore._

 _So harry is the child of the prophecy and dumbledore want make my godson into the next dark lord like he did tom and want to kill me james and harry but if harry services dumbledore will make harry his weapon and after and if harry kill his uncle/cousin tom dumbledore will make him the next dark lord even though harry is a light like me lily said/asked._

 _Yes and you and james need to fake your deaths and i already went to gringotts and asked the goblins for help and i found out the lily is not only a van der blet evens she is all so a firestar from her mothers side of the family and that you lily are a rose raven vampire witch mean your a vampire dragon angel human hybrid and if your a dominate your eyes glow red with a tint of gold and if your submissive your eyes glow gold with a tint of blue and you two blood adopted harry right but it doesn't change harry's birth parents genes it just add two more genes making you two his other parents severus said_

 _yea we blood adopted him and does that mean that harry will be a dragon, human, shadow raven demon, shadow neko, rose raven hybrid lily said/asked. Yes it will so lily your name will elena rose firestar and james your name will be Antony sora firestar after the two of you fake your deaths and harry aka harrison will be kaname luka firestar i want you two to make magic clone of all three of you and cast a glamer over the inside of the house to make it seem like everything like the chars and beds are still there and don't worry about dumbledore finding out he won't it will show the two of you "dead" but after you fake your death your names at gringotts and anywhere else will show all three of you as Antony sora firestar and elena rose firestar and kaname luka firestar severus said and after he cast the spell he tells clone lily and james to play with clone harry until clone lily is about to take clone harry to his room and they hear a boom and clone lily runs up stairs and dumbledore kills them and clone lily and james nods and do as they were asked mean while the real james and lily are packing everything and once there done they glamer the inside of the house to look like it did before._

 _Were done and thanks to taking care of the real harry while we were packing james said. no problem mate we are happy to help now you three beater go we are leaving and take care in domino city Japan and we already told may-rin so be careful in your new lives sirius and lucius said._

 _\- time skip to after dumbledore "killed the potters" and elena and antony and baby kaname expiated magical enigaled and are on there way to domino city japan -_

 _until next time:)_

 **Bloom: wow that was really good i'm getting good at this whole story writing will i hope you guys enjoyed and one more thing sesshomaru wanted to ask you guys something and he is actually willing to do this in the later chapter's now go on sessho-kun**

 **Sesshomaru: ok i am only doing this one in a life time he said coldly now if does that want to be in and the story then pm bloom but as i was saying if you guys want this sesshomaru to be your soulmate ask bloom she is the one who is writing this fan fiction my soulmate can be boy or girl it doesn't matter or it can be both but bloom is not good at writing both so yea and uh oh here comes my halfbreed brother**

 **Inuyasha: hello wise-ass and hey bloom and as my brother said i want the same thing because i CAN NOT HANDLE KAGOME now plz do me a faver and help me and oh no here she comes**

 **Kagome: INUYASHA yells an angry as of right now dark pink haired kagome**

 **Iunyasha: oh no uh uh got to run bye everyone - then he runs for it -**

 **Kagome: hi guys bye guys and runs after him**

 **Shesshomaru and Bloom: what just happened?**

 **Shippo: sorry guys it seems shesshomaru and bloom are a little shocked and confused so until next time bye guys :) :) ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**\- last time: Were done and thanks to taking care of the real harry while we were packing james said. no problem mate we are happy to help now you three beater go we are leaving and take care in domino city Japan and we already told may-rin so be careful in your new lives sirius and lucius said.**

 **\- time skip to after dumbledore "killed the potters" and elena and antony and baby kaname expiated magical enigaled and are on there way to domino city japan -**

 **until next time:) -**

 **Bloom: hello everyone and welcome back and i really like writing this and today we have with us sesshomaru, yugi, harry,ciel,inuyasha, and cedric well guys say hello to everyone**

 **Sesshomaru: hello**

 **Harry: hi he says shyly**

 **Ciel: Ello he says smirking**

 **Inuyasha: hello weaklings - inuyasha gets hit on the head by bloom and harry - ow - glares at harry and bloom -**

 **-both ignore the glare -**

 **Cedric: hi guys and i'm happy bloom made harry my mate we are going to have a lot of fun he says in a purr while looking at harry mean while harry is blushing and cedric gets hit with bloom metal bat by ciel. Ow that hurt what did you do that for**

 **Ciel: because you are making the lovely dovey eyes to my son IF YOU TAKE HIS FOLWER I'LL KICK YOUR ASS AND THEN I TELL MY MATE TO KICK YOUR BUTT to the u.s**

 **Harry: dad clam your ass down**

 **Ciel: fine inu do the disclaimer - pouting -**

 **Inuyasha: bloom does not own any of us and she does not own yugioh, inuyasha, harry potter, and black butler and others go ahead yugi**

 **Yugi: and if you want to be in the fanfic pm bloom and if you want to be inu's and sesshomaru's soulmate also pm bloom if you want to put an other oc in the story along with the one you already sent bloom in the pm you can they can be what ever you want now onto the story.**

 _Chapter 3: a new life as firestar's and rising kaname aka harrison_

 _The potters now the firestar's have arrived at domino city japan and are looking for there friend solomon muto elena's mother's friend but also her godfather who was to pick them up from the air port. elena were is your godfather wasn't he supposed to be here a minute ago antony said._

 _Don't worry dear my uncle solomon will be here elena said antony i need to change baby kaname's diper and give him a bottle of podwer malk when she see's here husband nod she picks up kaname's baby bag and takes kaname out of her husband's arms. A few minutes later elena returns with a cooing kaname._

 _lena is that him the one that holding the two week old baby with the tricolor hair antony said. Yea that him and my godbrother yugi come on let go over there and just so you know yugi is his grandson his father my godfather's son is my god brother yugi is my grat god brother elena said and walks over to her uncle solomon._

 _Oh i see antony said and follows elena who is still holding his son kaname," its good to see you again uncle solomon i'm sorry i asked of you to help us dumbledore thinks he killed us but actually he didn't we made magic clones and ciel knows that i have harrison or as we call him kaname luka firestar his say's its fine and safer with us then him and sebastian cause of all the enemy's he has elena said softly_

 _its alright "elena" i am happy to help my goddaughter and great godson and plus i can tell the yugi and kaname will be the best of friends and they most likely like duel monster's and plus ever since my son and daughter in law died when they were on a mission to gather all death eaters me and yugi have been alone solomon said sadly but softly._

 _come lets get to the game shop i will help you cook even thought i'm a pureblood witch does not mean i can't cook elena said. " i know i'm a pureblood wizard and i can cook as well its does stupid British wizard's that can't cook expect you antony i know you and all of you family can cook" solomon said smiling_

 _true and i hate how they can accept magical creatures and us animal speakers and elemental mages/ shadow mages and animal shifters like me and my cousins antony said " yes i know i all way hated does stuck up wizard's that think they are higher then everyone else " elena said and solomon nodding thinking the same thing as elena. And then get there things and and teleport to the game shop once they arrive solomon shows them to there rooms elena and antony sharing a room and yugi and kaname sharing the same room with each other._

 _\- the next day -_

 _antony wakes up to the crying of kaname and yugi most likely hungry, antony set up and stands up from the bed and walks to the door opens it and walks out closing the door behind him and walks to yugi and kaname's room and walks into the room and closes the door and changes yugi's diaper first and then kaname's and then makes a bottle of powered milk for both yugi and kaname and feeds kaname first and then yugi and changes them from sleeping cloths to everyday baby cloths. he picks up yugi and then he walks out of the room and goes to the living room and see's elena about to start making breakfast. elena honey were do i put yugi? antony asked._

 _Put him in the play pen and then bring kaname down and put him with yugi elena said. " Ok i'll be right back to help you with breakfast and were is solomon i thought he would be done for breakfast" antony said_

 _he is probley takeing a shower elena said antony doesn't say anything just nods and goes to kaname and yugi's room and picks up kaname and takes him to the living room and see solomon playing with yugi and puts kaname in the play pen and he goes over and helps his wife with breakfast. a few minutes later elena is setting the table and antony is severing the the food on the plates and then picks up said plates and puts them on the table._

 _So were are the both of you going to work since as of today we will be living together and if you don't have any were to work you both can work here in the game shop thats if you would like to work here? solomon said/ asked. " we would like to work here and plus you cloud use the help and we would be able to take care of both kaname and yugi at the same time" elena and antony said_

 _great and i can tell yugi is very protective of kaname even though he just meet him they will both grow up to be great young men solomon said. " indeed they will i can't wait for_ _kaname and yugi to start going to magical school" elena said. After there done eating they go down stairs to the game shop with yugi and kaname and put them in the play pen._

 _Elena helps solomon put duel monster packs on the shelf mean wheal antony turns the close sine to open and then sits in the stool close to the play pen and once solomon and elena are done putting duel monster packs and cards and game of every other kind they sit behind the counter were to stools are and in come costumers._

 _\- time skip to after they close the shop-_

 _Wow that was a long day but writh it elena said and then she changes kaname and yugi's diaper and makes them a bottle of powder milk and takes them up stairs to there room. Meanwhile antony and solomon start making dinner and setting the table after dinner is made and the table is set elena comes in with a towel in her hair and waring clean clothes. Then they eat and go to bed_

 _until next time:)_

 **Harry: you named me after kaname kuran wow you must really like me**

 **Bloom well yea i do like you** **a lot to give you two good names now guys i hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be 15 years later meaning i'm time skipping to 15 years witch will show yugi and kaname's as teenagers now ciel plz speak**

 **Ciel: now yes you will be seeing others from other movies and anime's and books so stay tuned for that and we will see all of you in the next chapter bye :) :) ;) :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**\- last time:Wow that was a long day but writh it elena said and then she changes kaname and yugi's diaper and makes them a bottle of powder milk and takes them up stairs to there room. Meanwhile antony and solomon start making dinner and setting the table after dinner is made and the table is set elena comes in with a towel in her hair and waring clean clothes. Then they eat and go to bed**

 **until next time:) -**

 **Yugi: welcome back guys bloom isn't here right now she said something about bothering seto so me sesshomaru and harry cedric and kaname kuran will be here and are guest today is bruce wayne from batman who you well see later on in the chapter's along with sesshomaru**

 **Bruce: its good to be here and i'm glad she didn't do anything to me or else i would have ran**

 **Cedric: yea i know how you feel and hey were's ciel oh no plz don't tell me his with sebastian**

 **Harry: yes papa is with dad and don't worry i won't let them do anything to you**

 **\- cedric stays quit not quit trusting his mate's words -**

 **Sesshomaru: bloom does not own yugioh, inuyasha, harry potter and black butler and others and she does not own the charters but she does own the idea's you haven't seen in the shows and she own the oc's you see in the story**

 **Kaname: and pm bloom if you want to be in the story and if you want to be a guest on here so yea and yup ciel is in this chapter and now unto the story**

Chapter 4: 15 years later and the mysterious ciel phantomhive

Kaname luka firestar is sound asleep in bed that is until a cretin yugi muto jumps on him ( a/n yes yugi is still short like he is in the show :) ). Wake up big brother yugi said yugi started calling kaname big brother when he was six and kaname seven. " Ok i'm up i'm up now is grandpa and mom up along with dad kaname said.

Yep there making breakfast and look what i can with the shadows yugi since's into the shadows of the bed and then he get out of the shadows ( a/n yugi was blood adopted by elena and antony and kaname and make yugi kaname's brother and making ciel phantomhive his other mother and sebastian his other father and yes his still a muto by blood ).

nice now let me get ready little brother and you know that you can't use shadow magic without your darker half yugi its dangers kaname said. " Yea i know and i'm sorry and i have the puzzle around my neck so i don't lose it" yugi said (a/n you guys know which puzzle if you watched yugioh). Kaname doesn't say anything just nods and yugi walks out of the room and kaname gets ready and then he walks out of the room and into the living room.

Good morning grandpa, mom and dad kaname said. "Good morning to you to kaname now your fathers cousin ciel phantomhive is coming today while you guys are at school learning new spells and muggle studies" elena said smiling at her son's knowing full well that her son's need to knew that there phantomhive's. After there done eating breakfast her sons leave for school and a few minutes later they hear a saft pop and they see ciel and sebastian phantomhive.

Hello cousin ciel and sebastian i'm guessing your here to visit and about the boys kaname and yugi antony said.

Yes i am there names are harrison luka phantomhive and alec yugi phantomhive cousin james ciel said looking at his cousin and then at his mate. "yes i know and i'm know as antony here ciel cause dumbledore doesn't know were alive" antony said. Ciel doesn't say anything just nods while smirking.

Can we meet them are sons sebastian said. "Yes you can we have been planing to tell them and plus harrison and yugi deserve to know and we will be telling them after school and one more thing they like playing duel monsters" elena said.

and there's one more thing ciel yugi and harrison are both lights already with a darker half that they haven't meet yet but they will soon antony said.

i see well i am proud that they are like there mother a light ciel said smiling. " yup true and they sometimes hag out with there friends but not today" elena said.

Will they be going to hogwarts even though there fighteen sebastian said. "Yes they are but lets hope dumbledore doesn't know its harrison but since he now has a brother it will be ok and i'm guessing that you already put there name on the list of who going" solomon said.

Yes we did and not to worry they will be coming back for the holidays and summers so yea ciel said. " Ok good and there going as kaname luka firestar muto and yugi xavier firestar muto" elena said.

Yes they are won't want anyone finding out that there not only firestar's and muto's but there also phantomhive's potter's gaunt's and van der blets and there also the heirs of all for founders of hogwarts ciel said smirking. " I see i like the way you think and telling by the look on you mate/husbands face he likes how you think to" antony said grinning while looking at sebastian.

Hmm its your right cousin antony ciel said looking at his mate and then at his cousin and his wife/mate. "Would you like some tea and cookies ciel and sebastian" elena said.

Yes plz with sugar in my tea and the same for sebastian ciel said looking a elena and elena doesn't say anything just nods and smiles and goes to make the tea and get the cookies. and a few minutes later she's back with the tea and cookies and sets it on the coffee table. and they talk while drinking tea and hours later kaname and yugi come home.

Hey mom dad were home and guess what yugi won joey at duel monsters again and was really cool at doing so kaname said. " thats nice sweetie and i want you and your brother to meet ciel and his husband sebastian" elena said looking at ciel with a look that said - don't do anything yet - look. yugi and kaname walk upstairs and into the living room and look at ciel and sebastian while thinking why do we look a little bit like them look (a/n yugi and kaname look a little to bit like lily and james so yea and a mix of both the muto and ciel and sebastian). and elena sees the look on there face and explains everything incodeing when harrison was taken from ciel and sebastian and how dumbledore gave him to them and they went into hiding after he did and there godfather severus snape telling them what dumbledore was planing and when they blood adopted harrison and how they faked there death and how they came to live here in domino city japan and when they finally blood adopted yugi and yugi becoming kaname's biologically brother.

Wow so my name is really harrison luka phantomhive but i like being called kaname Luka firestar kaname said nods not saying anything but then she notices the look on yugi's face and an evil smirk that looks just like Sebastian's. "Oh no it looks like yugi has your smirk sebastian and i think he has a plan and evil plan in his head" elena said shuddering. Sebastian looks at yugi and smirks,

Indeed he does that my boy and i'm very proud he takes after his father and now son tell me what your planing and i know this has something to do with dumbledore sebastian said his smirk still on his face. "Well i was wondering if we could get are revagen on him with nasty pranks and then we finch him off for good" yugi said proud at his plan and his all four of his parents think about it and all grin evilly meaning it was ok to do it.

I'm going to go make dinner and then its off to bed antony said. "I'll help you antony i'm very good at cooking sebastian said and few minutes later they are severing the food and and then every one starts eating and once there done they brush there teeth and go to bed and sleep.

until next time;)

 **Yugi: nice this was a very good chapter and i hope you guys will be back for more cause its getting good and now i need you guy to pm bloom and give her a very good pranks and how should she end dumbledore for good**

 **Bruce: i'm liking this already and plus i wonder how she's going to make the batman when i'm going to be in here**

 **Harry: i don't know but hey i hope i get another soulmate wich means i get two soulmates and guys pm bloom to tell her who you guys want my second soulmate to be**

 **Sesshomaru: bye guys and until next time and make sure to let bloom know if you want to be in her story because she will be very happy to let you guys be i here so see yea :) :) :) :) ;) ;) ;) :) :D :D :D :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**\- last time: Indeed he does thats my boy and i'm very proud he takes after his father and now son tell me what your planing and i know this has something to do with dumbledore sebastian said his smirk still on his face. "Well i was wondering if we could get are revagen on him with nasty pranks and then we finch him off for good" yugi said proud at his plan and his all four of his parents think about it and all grin evilly meaning it was ok to do it.**

 **I'm going to go make dinner and then its off to bed antony said. "I'll help you antony i'm very good at cooking sebastian said and few minutes later they are severing the food and and then every one starts eating and once there done they brush there teeth and go to bed and sleep.-**

 **Bloom: i'm back and i got my self 300 Dolores from seto for me to stop bothering him -smirks- and i'm going to do it again and welcome back my lovely's i heard from yugi that he did well writing the last chapter and oh look here come and angry seto kieba**

 **Seto: you'll pay for that BLOOM! plus i no dought that sesshomaru will make you train all day with out eating your favorite chocolate cookies - smirks -**

 **Bloom: you wouldn't dare bloom says her hair rising around her eyes flashing gold with a tint of dark red - she grabs her lovely sife from out of no were -**

 **Seto: -gulps- ok i'll its for two weeks**

 **Bloom: hmm -eyes still gold with a tint of dark red- fine two weeks and her eyes stop glowing**

 **Seto: good and sesshomaru do the disclaimer**

 **Sesshomaru: bloom does not own inuyasha. yugioh, harry potter and black butler and others and she does not own us she only owns the ideas you see and the oc's**

 **Seto: now unto the story**

 _Chapter 5: going to hogwarts and the sorting_

 _Its a bright and early morning and the sun shines into kaname's eyes and he wakes up and gets up from his bed and takes a shower and gets ready his hogwarts robes already on and he walks out of the room and into the living room. Good morning mom and dad were's grandpa and yugi kaname said looking around_

 _Oh they went with your birth "mother" and father to go get the two of you a familiar they said they would be back right before we left to go to kings cross in Landon so get your trunk and sit down and eat elena said looking at her son with worry in her eyes_

 _dear don't worry are son can take care of him self and plus if dumbledore finds out then you can worry antony said. " Oh fine its just his are son and plus you know how much i worry about are sons" elena said her husband doesn't say anything just nods in acceptant's and elena puts a plate of food in front of her son and they sit down and start eating and after there done eating, elena cleans up the plates and starts to wash them and a few hours later yugi, solomon, ciel and sebastian come back with a very beautiful shadow phoenix and a snowy white owl._

 _So who's is the shadow phoenix familiar? antony asked. "Its harrison's cause yugi does't feel the bound but he feels a sharing bound meaning that both harrison and yugi share the phoenix as both a pet and a familiar" ciel said_

 _Oh i see and i'm guessing the snowy white owl is yugi's familiar kaname said ciel nods, then kaname starts thinking of a name for the phoenix and then he get one._

 _How about i name him midnight cause he's a dark midnight blue color and before you ask i can feel that his a boy through the bound kaname said -smirking-. " I see now what about you yugi what are you going to name her" sebastian said looking at the snowy white owl yugi starts thing up names until a voice says name her nora (a/n its yami who is the voice so yea his the one who give him the name for the owl)._

 _Nora i'm going to name her nora Yugi said proud at giving his owl a beautiful name. "Doesn't nora mean honor in latin you gave a good name son" ciel said and then yugi and kaname get there things like there wand, familiars and trunks and they teleport to kings cross. ( were going to go to yami's pov before they left to kings cross)_

 _\- mean while inside the_ millennium puzzle-

Yami's pov

yami is looking at his light from within the puzzle seeing him look at the magical creatures and owls until he find a shadow phoenix and a snowy owl for him and his brother and buys them and he and grandfather and parents teleport from there to there home at the game shop and he see yugi's other mother lily or elena as she like to be called is looking at both familiars with aww.

so who's is the a shadow phoenix familiar yugi's other father antony said "its harrison's cause yugi does feel the bound but he does have a sharing bound mean harrison and yugi share the phoenix as both a pet and a familiar" ciel said

 _Oh i see and i'm guessing the snowy white owl is yugi's familiar kaname said ciel nods, then kaname starts thinking of a name for the phoenix and then he get one._

 _How about i name him midnight cause he's a dark midnight blue color and before you ask i can feel that his a boy through the bound kaname said -smirking-. " I see now what about you yugi what are you going to name her" sebastian said looking at the snowy white owl yugi starts thing up names until yami says name her nora._

 _Nora i'm going to name her nora Yugi said proud at giving his owl a beautiful name. "Doesn't nora mean honor in latin you gave a good name son" ciel said and then yugi and kaname get there things like there wand, familiars and trunks and they teleport to kings cross._

 _yami sighs good thing i thought up the name nora but soon my light soon we shall meet yami said out-loud smirking and when we do you will be mine and i will love and protect you yugi he nods at him self - its a relighf that my little light didn't start using his shadow magic again because his brother was right its dangers for a light to use shadow magic without the help of a dark - he thought_

 _\- end of yamis pov -_

 _\- at 9/3 -_

 _kaname take good care of your brother remember if you meet you soulmate meaning your darker half make sure not to use your shadow magic cause its can sometimes get out of_ _control kaname elena said with ciel nodding his head. "And one more thing if you find your other mate if you have two make sure to stay close to both domtines if they are doms so take care and get on now go" ciel said_

 _Ok now kaname run for it before they get to the part with not being with other boys that aren't are mates Yugi said/yells. And runs for it along with his brother into the train cause there familiars and trunks are already on the train to hogwarts and leaving four very amesused parents and a grandfather. "Well it seems yugi has telepathy and he got it from elena's side of the family" sebastian said._

 _Not my flaut and i heard rose ravens a very powerful and they can even talk to merpeople elena said and then they leave 9/3 and go back to the game shop meanwhile ciel and sebastian go back to phantomhive mason._

 _-With kaname and yugi-_

 _they find the compartment that has there trunks and familiars and sit down and a few minutes later a cretin draco malfoy comes in and looks at his godbrother's with a smirk. I was wondering when i'd meet my god brothers and is that a shadow phoenix whats his name draco said. "His name is midnight i names him that because of his color" kaname said._

 _Cool and what her name yugi and yes my father and your mother stay in contact draco said. "Her name his nora it means honor in latin and as you can see she's a snowy white owl" yugi said and her name its a good name and hey whats with the puzzle around your neck it looks something from_ _Egypt draco said._

 _Oh this is the_ _millennium puzzle it was the nameless_ _pharaoh's puzzle my grandpa found it in a dig at egypt yugi said. "cool and what house do you guys think you will be in" draco said_

 _ravenclaw kaname said. " also ravenclaw" yugi said_

 _nice draco said and oh i want you guys to meet a friend pf mine_ _beright back and draco walks out of the compartment and a few minutes later he comes back with a boy the same age as them with honey brown hair and light grey blueish eyes (a/n that well flash red when his angry or some one is hurting his mate meaing harry and they will have a bound like that)._

 _Guys i want you to meet my friend cedric diggory and his a pureblood wizard like us but his also a pureblood vampire his be looking for his mates and his a dominate draco said. "Hello as draco said i'm cedric and i'm a dominate and i can tell that the midnight blue black haired boy with red streaks is feeling the same pull as me" cedric said both yugi and kaname nod._

 _That makes you my mate or one of my mates cause you said we have two one of them is you and the other is out there somewhere kaname said. "Yes i'm your darker half i can use shadow magic as well but you have to darker_ _half's" cedric said smiling_

 _i know now you guys put your hogwarts robes on will be there soon kaname said and the boys do as he asked and puts on there robes and a few_ _minutes later they arrive at hogwarts_

 _-time skip to the sorting-_

 _a few of the first years have been sorted into ravenclaw, hufflepuff and gryffindor and slytherin and then kaname's name is called_ ** _muto firestar kaname said professor mcgonagal and this causes every one in the great hall to start whispering and saying things like isn't the firestars a family of pureblood's and along with the muto's. And something like he has the same name a kaname kuran and kaname walks up to the stool with grace and sits down and the sorting hat is place on his head._**

 ** _Well well what do we have here a potter/phantomhive/firestar/van der blet/gaunt you will do good in any house and as heir of all four founders you could add a house the sorting hat said_**

 _i see add the house and make sure that anyone with creature blood or are not accepted for what they are or what they can do will be accepted by everyone who is sorted into this house kaname said smiling._

 ** _Very well, -and then a new table and banner apper a few feet away from the hufflepuffs- what will you name the house heir of hogwarts you and your brother are heir. said the sorting hat_**

 _The name of the house will be the moonlight rose raven house and they will be able to_ _visit all of the houses kaname said._

 ** _There is a new house in this house everyone is accepted for what they are and what they can do for does that have magical creature blood in them and or are coming into there magical creature blood shell be resorted into this house and if they are not accepted for there powers or creature blood they will be resorted here and they will be abel to visit the other houses the name of this new house is. The moonlight rose ravens the sorting hat said out loud and you belong to moonlight rose ravens._**

 _Kaname walks over to his new house smirking and then yugi is called and is sorted into the same house as his brother and sits next to him (a/n the crest on the banner is that of a moon with roses and and four ravens) and then the rest of the years along with first years are resorted and some go to ravenclaw and others into grffindor and slytherin and the into moonlight rose ravens. and then once the resorting is done. Dumbledore stands up_.

 _Since there is a new house i will be tell all of you who the new define agasint the dark arts professor is everyone i would like you to give warm welcome to Sesshomaru taisho (surprised i told you guys i would put him in here) and he will be the head of house of the moonlight rose ravens dumbledore said smile and then the food appears and then everyone starts eating and talking to there housemates._

 _So looks like your in are house cedric and darco yugi said "Yea we are and were happy about that and well we can tell that professor_ _taisho is not human" draco and cedric said. yea true plus i'll guess he'll say something like since this house is a house with both humans and does with creature blood and those coming into there creature blood we are family in this house and we protect each other like family kaname said laughing and then contaies to eat not knowing that his production will come true. after there done eating dumbledore names kaname and cedric head boys and yugi and draco prefects and tells them the tower in the seventh floor will be were there house commen room will be in and once there in the seventh floor kaname looks at the picture of a humanoid demon with elevin like ears and has a wolf tail._

 _my name is ira and i am the protert of the moonlight rose ravens house and you can choose the password ira said smiling showing her sharp teeth. "Moonbeam" draco,yugi,kaname and cedric said and the protert opens and everyone goes into the commune room and waits for professor taisho and a few minutes later professor taisho walking in through the protert. And looks at his moonlight rose ravens and he lets his glamers fall and showing his markings and his crestnet moon and his long sliver white hair and his claws and mokomoko -meaning his tail-. "Hello every one when we are not with anyone who is not in are house you will call me professor taisho and in private when we are in here together you will call me sesshomaru or father or dad got it" he says and everyone nods and he continues_ _since this house is a house with both humans and does with creature blood and those coming into there creature blood we are family in this house and we protect each other like family meaning i will treat you all like my pups and yes i said pups meaning that i'm an inu dog demon sesshomaru said smirking._

 _Yugi glares at his brother who was crotect that professor taisho would say something like his brother said he would and he's surprised that he has a inu dog demon as a professor. Um i'm guessing we should start off with who we are and what we are and well i start off hello my name is yugi xavier firestar muto and i'm a pureblood wizard but i'm also half dragon,half shadow raven demon, half shadow neko and pure blood rose raven vampire wich is half angel, half vampire and half human yugi said and everyone nods there hello. "Well i'm next hi i'm kaname luka firestar muto and i'm yugi's elder brother and i'm the same as my brother" kaname said and he sees nods from everyone. and then its draco's turn,_

 _hello i'm draco malfoy i'm a pureblood wizard and i'm coming into a veela inheritance from my fathers side of the family and rose raven vampire inheritance from my mothers side of the family and if you guys didn't know rose ravens are light and dark magic users draco said and everyone says hello or nods and then its cedric's turn. "hi i'm cedric diggory and i'm a pureblood wizard and i'm also a pureblood vampire from both of my parents cedric" said and then everyone else intercedes themselves and some said there humans who are coming into there magical creature inheritance and some are half human and half fox kitsune and some are pureblood's and once the interdointes are done. Sesshomaru speaks up "its nice to meet all of you and i can tell some of you are looking for your mates and some of you here have already found your mates but it is time to go to bed find your rooms and if you need anything i will be in my room all of you see the door next to the boys dormitory sesshomaru see's everyone nod and he continues that is my room if you ever need anything or someone to talk to come to me and if you need help finding your mate or need help finding out who your mate is also come to me good night every one" sesshomaru said and walks to his room and enters and closes the door._

 _Good night sesshomaru everyone said knowing he would be able to hear them thanks to his demon hearing and then the girls go up the stairs leading to the girls dormitory and same with the boys and they go up the stairs leading to the boys dormitory and everyone goes to sleep._

 _until next time:)_

 **Bloom: that was a good chapter but hey i finally put sesshomaru in here right but hey you guys give me good pranking idea's for dumbledore cause i hate his guts and an idea to finches him off for good**

 **Sesshomaru: yes plz pm her cause she wants to get rid of dumbledore but not quickly but slowly and she really wants to prank dumbledore and here comes kaname and harry**

 **Kaname: now guys if you want to be in this story pm bloom**

 **Harry: bye guys and we'll see you guys next time :) :) :) :) ;) ;) ;) ;) :D :D :D :D '...' '...' '...' '...' "..." "..."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last time:**

 **hello i'm draco malfoy i'm a pureblood wizard and i'm coming into a veela inheritance from my fathers side of the family and rose raven vampire inheritance from my mothers side of the family and if you guys didn't know rose ravens are light and dark magic users draco said and everyone says hello or nods and then its cedric's turn. "hi i'm cedric diggory and i'm a pureblood wizard and i'm also a pureblood vampire from both of my parents cedric" said and then everyone else intercedes themselves and some said there humans who are coming into there magical creature inheritance and some are half human and half fox kitsune and some are pureblood's and once the interdointes are done. Sesshomaru speaks up "its nice to meet all of you and i can tell some of you are looking for your mates and some of you here have already found your mates but it is time to go to bed find your rooms and if you need anything i will be in my room all of you see the door next to the boys dormitory sesshomaru see's everyone nod and he continues that is my room if you ever need anything or someone to talk to come to me and if you need help finding your mate or need help finding out who your mate is also come to me good night every one" sesshomaru said and walks to his room and enters and closes the door.**

 **Good night sesshomaru everyone said knowing he would be able to hear them thanks to his demon hearing and then the girls go up the stairs leading to the girls dormitory and same with the boys and they go up the stairs leading to the boys dormitory and everyone goes to sleep.-**

 **Bloom: welcome back guys and gals and dont flame cause i put all lot of work on this story so yea and draco do the disclaimer**

 **Draco: bloom does not own black butler, yugioh, harry potter, vampire knight and others she only owns the idea's you see now onto the story**

 _Chapter 6: Frist day and the frist appearance of yami yugi_

 _Yugi is sleeping happyly and is dreaming of dark magician and all of his other favorite duel Monsters that is untill kaname jumps on him as pay back for yugi jumping on him. " Brother i'm up now get off before i blast you off with wind magic" yugi said. And kaname wasily does so and goes into the bathroom and takes a shower and once done he comes out already in clean clothes._

 _" come on yugi lets go to the great hall for brackfast " kaname said, and the two of them walk out of there room and walk down stairs into the common room and they see professor taisho waiting for them._

 _"Kaname and yugi you two are to look after the younger students in are house and if you see anyone bullying someone who is defrient then them step in ok" sesshomaru said and when he see's them nod and looks to see if the others had arrived and then he walks out of the Moonlight rose ravens commom room with his students following._

 _\- in the great hall-_

 _There is a girl with orange red hair this girl is ginny Weasley and she has never like the way her mother was going on about harry potter going to marry her and and saying things like they were goimg to take all of the potter brats money but on like her money obsessive mother and brother ron. She and her older brothers don't want anything to do with there mother and brother ron and there father there father because he was the one who told ron to believe in the prejucie against Slytherin and act like a snobbish pureblood. So her and her older brothers have decided that once her and the twins finched all of there years at hogwarts they would move to domino city japan and they knew that the potters were alive because they had seer blood in them and they were the cousins of the is ishtar siblings. - sighs- consin ishizu said that the pharaoh and his lighter half would be be here and said lighter half is the the brother of one hadrian luka phantomhive but i she also told me that yugi does not know about his yami yet meaning he doesn't know about the pharaoh yet. Ginny is broken out of her. Thoughts when the great hall door opens and all of the students see professor taisho walk in with his house in a straight line and they sit down at there house table._

 _Ginny gets up and walks over to the Moonlight rose ravens house table and stands behind yugi and then she speaks up. " you have a great destiny ahead of you yugi and don't be disheartened you will meet your soulmate soon and by the way my name ginny ishizu Weasley and i'm a ravenclaw" ginny said smiling_

 _"Nice to meet you and do you happen to be a seer cause me and my family are seers as well but were descendants of the nari family a family of power full Egyptian seers and allys of the ishtar family" yugi said smirking_

 _"Hmmm i see yes your correct i am an ishtar but thats because there dad and my dads mother are brother and sister by blood and makeing the ishtar siblings my cousins" ginny said grinning proudly._

 _" Yes i can tell cause you have light tan skin color and why don't you sit with us"? Yugi said/asked once he see's her nod they start eating and a few minutes later they get there class schedule. And this is what it reads_

 _Class schedule:_

 _Defense against the dark arts with professor taisho -which is with Hufflepuff and Moonlight rose ravens-_

 _Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall-which is with Ravenclaw and Moonlight rose ravens-_

 _Potions with professor snape-which is with Slytherin and Moonlight rose ravens-_

 _Elemental Magic with professor Belle Terre (a/n i'm not puting devastation class in here but i'm puting elemental magic)-which is with Gryffindor and Moonlight rose ravens-_

 _Charms with Professor Flitwick-which is with Hufflepuff and Slytherin and Moonlight rose ravens-_

 _And animal ruins with professor Veldheer (a/n animal ruins lets you summon any animal to protect you or your family and i made this class so yea)- which is with all hogwarts house-_

 _"Well we better get to are frist class or will be late" kaname and cedric said and then they walk to there frist class and once they arrive at defense against the dark arts they enter the class room and sit down at the decks and they see the hufflepuff walk in. And after them walks in professor taisho._

 _"Today we will be learning the patronum spell and we have a Demeter here with us who has agreed to let you practice and use the spell on him and yes i said him because demeters are actually shadow demons and they have a humanoid form and they also have mateing seasons and soulmates" sesshomaru said smirking at his students look of shock._

 _" Professor taisho i would like to go frist" yugi said with determination in his eyes. And sesshomaru see's his determination and nods. Yugi walks up to the demeter and points his wand at him._

 _" Expecto patronum" yugi said and a sliver white fox kitsune with nine tails appears and wards away the demeter and then goes away._

 _"Very good muto very well done on your frist try" sesshomaru said with pried in his voice. And yugi walks back to his sit and his brother walks up to the demeter and points his wand at him._

 _"Expecto patronum" kaname said and a sliver white dragon appers and wards away the demeter and then goes away. Sesshomaru nods and then the rest of the class does the spell and some get it right and some dont._

 _"You all did well class remember to keep on practicing the patronum spell now on to your next class" sesshomaru said getting everthing ready for the next class that will be coming in. And kaname and yugi and there friends walks to there next class_

 _\- time skip to free time aka stuby hall- ( which means they can do what ever they want)._

 _Yugi is walking around the castle and is looking out towards black lake and walks down to the grass and is about to sit down when 7 guys corner him and are looking at him with total hate. "Oh look there freach meat" and the other guys nod smirking what sadistic glee and they punch and hit yugi hard and so they don't notice the golden flash of light that came from the millennium puzzle nor the change that happened to "yugi"._

 _"You know it isn't nice to hit people" yami yugi said his deep vocie rining in there ears while smirking. At this the guys eyes widen while thinking the same thing what just happened to cheerfull yugi and is changed with this tall mature "yugi"._

 _\- time skip to after yami Beats their asses in a shadow game-_

 _Yugi is looking at the unconscious guys with a look of shock and can hear them screaming in pain and in fear. - huh what the heck happened i don't remember doing this to them and plus its not like my darker half did this cause his not even here unless- yugi thought and then looks at the millennium puzzle and shacks his head in disbelief. -It can't be or can it plus grandpa did say that this was the nameless Pharaoh's millennium puzzle - then he snaps out of his thoughts when he hears someone calling his name._

 _"Yugi" mokuba said running towards him, "mokuba what are you doing here and if your here does that mean your brother seto is here" yugi said (a/n yes yugi is already the king of games because when i skiped it to 15 years i also skiped the part were they go to duelist Kingdom)_

 _"Yea seto is here and were here to see if there are students that want to go to domino academy of magic and i heard from your parents that you and kaname are here for 5 and 6 and 7 year which means you'll be hear for three years and i heared dumbledore talking to himself saying something about the potters being alive and that he failed in killing them and does this mean his close to finding out that harry aka kaname aka harrison is alive and knows his heritage" mokuba said worried about them being found out._

 _"What then that means we'll have to revile are slives soon and i still haven't meet my soulmate and something happened there were seven guys that were bullying me and then the next thing i know is that there unconscious and screaming and crying in pain" yugi said looking at his millennium puzzle and mokuba see's yugi looking at his puzzle._

 _"You know yugi when we were at duelist Kingdom you changed and you were taller and your vocie was deep and not child like and it was more mature and it was like you weren't you yugi i think that it was your darker half and i think that he was sealed inside the millennium puzzle" mokuba said looking at yugi._

 _"What you mean that i have my darker half inside my puzzle i want to meet him mokuba and since tomorrow is Saturday i don't have classes and mokuba if you meet your darker half let me met him or her" yugi said and he see's mokuba nod and what yugi doesn't know is that now that he knows about his darker half he created a mind link with him._

 _"It looks like its getting dark we should go to bed yugi we've been talking for hours" mokuba said and then they go into the castle and go to were there staying and go to sleep._

 _Until next time:)_

 **Bloom: well i hope you liked it in the next chapter yugi will be meeting yami yugi aka atem**

 **Ciel: bye guys and be sure to pm bloom stella vampire firestar if you want to be in the story see you guys later :) :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


End file.
